Chaps/Gubbins
In Chaps, the "attack" gubbins are the items which can be used in some way to try and defeat the opposing teams, usually through inflicting damage to their remaining chaps. "Defence" gubbins are not necessarily intended to harm the opposing chaps but may instead help the team to do so in the long run, or otherwise may help to protect the team from harm themselves. Gubbins can either be bought in the Gubbins Shop in exchange for Munnies or picked up in Gubbins Crates. This article covers each attack gub (or weapon) and defence gub (or perk) in detail, concerning its functions and features. Attack Gubbins Rocket Chap Rocket Chap is one of the most basic items in the game, allowing the chap to fire a rocket in one of the eight standard compass directions. The rocket launcher is aimed by moving the cursor around the board and watching the guide to see if it will strike your desired target. Clicking once will fire the rocket and use up the gub. *The aiming on the rocket launcher can be tricky to get right, particularly if aiming anywhere other than North, South, East and West. It is therefore recommended to try and aim in these four directions unless absolutely confident in your diagonal aiming. Baker Chap Baker Chap allows the chap to place an explosive landmine pie on any non-Raised tile. Clicking once will place the pie on the selected tile and use up the gub. *The landmine pies can be useful against players who are not as familiar with the concept of the game and may not realise the danger of the pies. New players - or players who are not taking notice - may also be taken off-guard if one places a pie under a Crate. *Placing pies on or adjacent to a Boomer tile will increase the potential for damage, as the detonated pie will also detonate the Boomer tile. Ice Chap Ice Chap allows the chap to fire an icicle in one of the eight standard compass directions; much like the rocket launcher, it is aimed by moving the cursor and lining the guide up with your target. Clicking once will fire the icicle and use up the gub. If the icicle hits another chap, they will be encased in a block of ice, rendering them immobile (and unable to take the next turn) but also making them immune to damage. * The icicle has no effect on the target if they are the final surviving chap on their team as this would be considered counter-productive in the game - the chap would be unable to take damage from any attacks and would send the game into an infinite loop trying to find a chap that can play. Demolition Chap Demolition Chap gives the chap the ability to alter the state of any Standard tiles they walk on during that turn into a Boomer tile. * This can prove a very powerful weapon, hence its pricey value. It is perhaps best used around a cluster of enemies for maximum damage potential. * Up until March 2015, this gubbin ran out when the player's moves ran out, leaving the player on which ever tile they last converted (unless their final move was onto a non-Standard tile). As of March 2015, the player has ten tiles they can convert across any number of turns. Crazy Cat Chap Crazy Cat Chap allows the chap to fire a kitten in one of the eight standard compass directions, aimed in the same way as Rocket Chap. Clicking once will fire the kitten and use up the gub. If the kitten hits a chap, it will deal damage to the chap but will continue in the same direction until it reaches the edge of the map or a Raised tile, dealing damage to any other chaps it may strike. Defence Gubbins Teleport Chap Teleport Chap allows the chap to move almost instantaneously to any non-Raised tile on the map. Clicking once will move the chap to the selected tile and use up the gub. * The teleporter can be useful for getting a chap out of danger, surrounded by enemies, or simply moving them away to pick up Crates. If the selected tile has a Crate on, the crate will be automatically collected, using up none of the moves. Landmines and Portals will also be activated if landed on. Portal Chap Portal Chap allows the chap to place two 2-way Portals on any non-Raised tile on the map. Clicking once will place the first 'blue' Portal on the first selected tile, and clicking again will place the second 'orange' Portal on the second selected tile, using up the gub. The Portals will remain active throughout the game and can be used by anyone in any direction, unless the destination Portal is currently blocked by another chap. *If using Portal Chap, make sure to place both portals. If the first portal only is placed, the portal will 'die' when a chap attempts to use it. *A good tactic to prevent the use of Portals would be to block one (or both) of the Portals with one of your chaps. This will prevent other chaps from using this path between Portals. Portals also block out the effects of Reward or Harm tiles if placed on them. *It is possible, but not particularly useful, to place more than one pair of Portals per team. However, there is no control over which destination Portal you will end up on if you use one of the multiple Portals. If another chap is stood on one of the destination Portals when you attempt to use one, regardless of there being other open ones, it is highly possible that this route through the Portals will be blocked. If another chap is stood on the same kind of Portal as the Portal you are using, this will not affect the route you are taking. "tach_portal2" This is a hidden gub in the game which is created by Portal Chap. While Portal Chap (tach_portal1) deals solely with the first 'blue' Portal, "tach_portal2" deals with spawning the second 'orange' Portal. Midas Chap/Infection Chap These are two very similar items that give the chap the ability to alter the state of any Standard tiles they walk on during that turn. In the case of Midas Chap, it turns the tiles into Reward tiles, while Infection Chap turns them into Harm tiles. * Be careful when using Infection Chap as it will run out when your turns do, leaving you stranded on the final tile you turn into a Harm tile. 10 health will be taken from that chap every turn you remain on that tile. * Up until March 2015, this gubbin ran out when the player's moves ran out, leaving the player on which ever tile they last converted (unless their final move was onto a non-Standard tile). As of March 2015, the player has ten tiles they can convert across any number of turns. Grapple Chap Grapple Chap allows the player to fire a grappling hook in any of the standard eight compass directions, aimed as with other projectile gubbins. The grappling hook will deal no damage (as expected with a defence gub) and will bounce back from any chaps, Raised tiles or map boundaries it hits. If it hits a Crate, however, it will latch onto the crate and drag the crate to the chap, automatically receiving its contents when it arrives. * The grappling hook will also grab any other placeable gubbins on the map, excluding ice blocks. This means portals can be relocated. Category:Roblox Category:Projects Category:2014 Category:2015